Run For Your Life
by Roxie567
Summary: Klaus/Bonnie/Rebekah story. Bonnie becomes friends with kids original because by magic they are all kids again. In her teenage years she falls in love and is in constant danger 'cause of it. Can they all survive?


RUN FOR YOUR LIFE

_"Seventeen years by her side, broke the same bread."_

"Can I eat lunch with you?"

"No."

Five year old Bonnie sat down across from Rebekah anyway. It was their everyday routine. Whilst all the other kids ran around and played, the mean girl and the lovely girl would sit together in silence and eat. Rebekah didn't have friends besides her brothers, probably because she didn't know how to be anything else than tough and mean. It was okay with her brothers, she never understood why it wasn't okay with kids in her kindergarten group, so after a month of desprately trying to fit in, Rebekah gave it up, she was better off alone any way.

It all changed when one raining day when Bonnie Bennett walked into the kindergarten. Rebekah spotted her swiftly, the girl was scared, but tried her best not to show it. Other kids approuched her quickly and she seamed to be liked, why did she still chose to eat her lunch with her was beyond Rebekah.

Bonnie looked up from her lunch and gave Rebekah her best smile. She was looking as pretty as always. She noticed Rebekah didn't bring her sandwich that day, she simply sat their drinking her juice. Little did she know Kol and her made a bet earlier that morning, if a seven-year-old dares to jumps from the highest branch of the tree they had in they back yard she'll give him her lunch for a week. Unfortunetly for Rebekah, Kol was fearless enough.

''Here.'' Bonnie split peanut-butter and jelly sandwich her father made in a rush that morning in half. She selflessly handed the blonde girl the other half.

Rebekah never had anyone help her. Sure her brothers loved her and she sometimes teamed up with on to screw over another, but whenever they did something for her, they espected something in return. Bonnie was so much different than her siblings. She was kind and polite and she never expected anything. She kept smiling even though Rebekah was sometimes mean.

Rebekah smiled as she took the sandwich. Bonnie's eyes widen because she didn't expect this, but it unusal to see her friend smile. Still, it was a nice change. ''Thanks.'' Rebekah said, swallowing her pride.

* * *

><p>''Hey.'' Rebekah sat down next to her best friend. They both had English that class and it was the only class Rebekah looked forward to the whole day. It was the only class Bonnie and her had together.<p>

Bonie looked up and smiled at her best friend. They have been inseparable for the past seventeen years, whole Bonnie's life. They were always different; Rebekah was a cheerleader and Bonnie was a borkworm. Bonnie was shy around boys, Rebekah easily got any boy she wanted but all the difference never mattered. They loved each other too much to let anything tear them apart. ''Did you hear?''

Bonnie asked, ready to share the new gossip. ''No.'' Rebekah looked intrugied, rumorus made high school so much fun. ''What?''

''Clair caught Josh cheating,'' Bonnie said, hoping teacher doesn't show up before she finished her sentence.''with her mom.''

''How ironic it is that her last name is Robinson?'' Rebekah said.

The two girls laughed loudly.

_"Wore the same clothes and we said, w__e're sisters with nothing between. __If one of us fall, t__he other will soon be following."_

''I really think this is a bad idea.'' Bonnie warned Rebekah as the two sneek outside of Mikelson's family house in Atlanta. Bonnie loved Rebekah's family, she spent so much time with them she felt like they were her second family. Her dad tried, but it was the Mikelsons who really made her feel like she belongs. Esther and her five children were her salvation from lonlieness.

''Don't be a nerd, Bonnie.'' Rebekah scoffed. Bonnie always seamed to the goody-two shoes, while Rebekah was the exact opposite, the bad girl.

''You'll ruin a good girl.'' Klaus appeard on the porch suddenly. He smirked as he noticed Bonnie was wearing Rebekah's short cocktail dress. It was so out of character for her sister's best friend.

Bonnie blushed. Rebekah however simply wanted to escape her mother for a night. ''Shut up Nik.'' The blonde roll her eyes.

The she had an idea and was suddenly kind to her older brother. ''Drive us to Rogue?'' She asked. Rogue was hot night club. Bonnie's eyes widen.

* * *

><p>Rebekah knocked on Bonnie's door at 4 am. Bonnie rubbed her eyes, waken up from a dream and still not used to the light. The blonde was hysterical. She was crying and freaking out. Bonnie stared at disbelief for a second, before she embraced her best friend for a hug.<p>

''What's wrong honey?'' Bonnie asked as she let got of the hug to look into Rebekah's eyes. Only then did she notice the blood all over Rebekah's dress. ''What happened?'' Panic in her voice was obvious.

''Yy-you'll hate me.'' Rebekah stuttered, barely catching her breath.

''I could never hate you.'' Bonnie sounded sincere. ''You're my sister. What is you is me. I'll love you always, no matter what.''

''I...'' Rebekah wiped the tears for her cheeks. Trying to calm down. ''I killed someone.''

Bonnie hugged Rebekah tightly.

_"Both of you fell the same day, y__ou don't know why. __One of you never woke up."_

They were now both young and wild. Enjoying the best years of their lifes and not caring about anything. The fact they both became supernatural creatures turned their life upside down, so they decided to fight the destiny and changed themselves too. They ran away with Klaus. After a few months Klaus and Bonnie felt in love and got married in Las Vegas.

Klaus and Rebekah became reckless, they killed humans and enjoyed it. If this is what their mother turned him into, then they'll show her bad they can be.

Klaus and Bonnie were dancing to a slow song at the Chicago night club, not far away Rebekah was flirting with her lastest victim.

When suddenly there was a shotgun. ''Mikel.'' Klaus said as he swiftly grab hands of both girls.

''We're leaving now.'' He ordered as he drag them to the car.

''No!'' Rebekah fought.

Taken by surprise, Bonnie's jaw dropped. The three of them were running from their crazy evil father for months now. Rebekah never wanted to stay anywhere.

''It's either me or Stefan.'' Klaus said seriously.

''Him.'' Rebekah answered.

What happened next has always stayed a blur to Bonnie. Her husband moved to fast for her to figure it out. She logically put the pieces back together, he daggered her. He daggered his sister. He daggered her best friend.

She ran away and she never looked back.

_"You're desperate to hear her footsteps again, b__ut this house is on fire, we need to go."_

Eight years after she last saw her best friend and her husband, Bonnie was standing in front of a house three of them used to share. In the past years she has been avoiding Klaus and escaping him, same like she was escaping his crazy father who wanted to kill her just to hurt Klaus.

Fighting back the tears Bonnie squeezed little girl's hand harder. ''Mom, are you alright?'' The little girl was concerned.

Eight years ago, Bonnie was deeply in love with Klaus, she still is. Back then she did a spell, begged the nature and made Klaus fertile. She was two weeks pregnant when Klaus daggered Rebekah and she ran away. Ever since she was a single mom. ''Yes honey, I'm okay.'' Bonnie quickly hid the tears.

''So this is where you and daddy and aunt Rebekah lived?'' Bonnie's child asked.

Bonnie missed her best friend like crazy. It has been so hard without her and if it wasn't for her baby girl, the sadness would probably made her self-destruct by now.

''Well, look who got sentimental.'' Sudden voice sent chill down Bonnie's spine. It was Mikel.

''Stay away from us Mikel.'' Bonnie said, while protecting her daughter behind her back.

Mikel smiled, it reminded Bonnie of her husband's smile. ''I'm afraid I can't do that, Mrs. Mikelson.''

Ten witches, in obviously alliance with her father-in-law, formed a circle around Bonnie and her daughter. Bonnie had to think quick. ''C'mon baby, we need to go.''

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think it's pretty obvious this started like yet another Rebekah/Bonnie friendship fic, but after I revisited it I decided to make it a Klonnie story. Hopefully you guys will like this idea. I obviously have some explaining to do.**

**1) Esther has been given another chance to raise her children by the dead witches. They were all reborn and Rebekah is Bonnie's generation.**

**2) Later on Esther turned her children into vampires again so they could defend themselves from Mikel, who has been awaken.**

**3) At the age of 5, Bonnie moved to Atlanta with her dad.**

**I think that's about it, if anything else is unclear, don't be afraid to ask. If you don't mind me saying, I imagined Bonnie and Klaus' child as Amandla Stenberg. Google her, little girl is too adorable. Song is by The Fray. Anyway, have fun read and oh yeah. Let me know what do you want Klaus and Bonnie's little girl to be named!**


End file.
